A New Face
by Kameko Sakka
Summary: Living in a home filled with abuse sends a little girl and her closest friend on the run, trying to save themselves, bringing them face to face with a world they never knew existed.
1. Meet Rachael

_**A New Face**_

_Chapter 1: Meet Rachael_

Meet Rachael Donna, her real last name is unknown. She is a six-year-old girl, has dirty blond hair, green eyes, is 3' 7" in height, and has various scars all over her little body. She was a very nice girl, she had a smile that could light up a room. Behind that face though, there was much damage, grieving, and pain……

She always saw her parents as well, her parents, but when she was four she asked her parents who her grandparents were but her parents told her that they didn't know. That is when she found out that she was adopted as an infant. She wanted to know why she was adopted but her "parents" would not tell her. It really didn't change her though, at first.

When she was the age of about five her parents were yelling in the living room…

"Hey move out of the way I'm watching TV." yelled her father.

"I am just telling you that Maxline's school play is tomorrow and we are going to be going." said her mom.

Maxline was her older sister, she was somewhat nice but liked to beat her up once in a while but it was never really harsh, most of the time.

"Maybe you're going but I would never waste my time on such shit!" Rachael's father screamed.

After that her mother left the living room. It was not uncommon to hear her parents fighting, they did it all the time, Rachael thought that all families were like that so she ignored it.

It turns out that the fight had to do with more than Maxline's school play because next week her dad left the apartment with a suitcase.

"Mommy where is daddy going?" asked Maxline.

"He is going on a trip." said her mother.

"When is he coming back?" asked Rachael.

"He is not coming back." said her mom. (Their mom has never been the sensitive type of person.)

"Why?" both the girls asked in unison.

That is when their mother told them that she and dad were getting a divorce, she explained it all to them and after they were done talking both of the girls left the room.

Then when Rachael got back into her room she did not know what to think. She was still young so she asked her sister what divorce was. Then her sister told her everything that she knew about it.

After Rachael heard about it she left for the bathroom and cried, she hoped that she would get to see her dad again but her sister said it might not happen…

She was wrong, they saw their father once every week, it made her happy because she loved her father so much and he loved her until he met her…

Two months after "the thing" when Rachael and Maxline went to visit their dad there was a woman with him.

"Dad who is this?" asked Maxline.

"Girls this is my new girlfriend," replied their father.

Rachael did not like her she had very light blond hair, blue eyes, and she had a really snotty look on her face.

"Hi girls," said Mrs. Ghee, "this must be Maxline oh and you must be Rachael." When she looked at Rachael she had a huge look of disgust.

Rachael knew that Mrs. Ghee did not like her. After that visit she never wanted to go back to see her dad. Also while she was there she noticed that her father didn't even look at her, much less even seem to notice that she was there. At first she thought that her was just tired but the next time that she visited her father he yelled at her and slapped her. So she knew that he changed and she instantly hated him and that was the last time that she went to visit her father.

A few weeks after her dad met Mrs. Ghee her mother also met a new man, his name was Chuck (that is just what they called him). He seemed nice at first but that was before he took out mom for "dinner."

It turns out that they went to a bar and when they got home mom seemed to be different. She looked a little loopy. Then she looked very mad. Then she started to come after Rachael and it was not going to be pretty…

_**Author's Note: **_I know what you might be thinking 'where are the ninja turtles' trust me I am getting there and it might seem a little boring but the next chapter will be better, trust me. Well please review you know that you want to do it!


	2. From Bad to Worse

_**A New Face**_

_Chapter 2: From Bad to worse_

As Rachael's mom was going after Rachael, she saw her mom grab a rolling pin. The only feeling running through Rachael's body was fear; she was so scared she could not move out of the way in time to avoid her mother's cold, hard rage. Then Rachael just blacked out…

When Rachael woke up she just wanted to scream so loud in pain, everything on her tiny body hurts so badly. When she opened her eyes the first thing that she saw was her sister, she was just looking at her. Then Rachael remembered what happened before she was knocked out.

"W-what happened?" she managed to get out of her mouth.

Maxline just looked at her. "Why should I care." she said with the same look of disgust that her dad's girlfriend gave her the first time that she met her.

Seeing that Maxline just didn't give a damn about the whole thing she limped to the bathroom and decided to see how badly that she got hurt. When she got to the bathroom she could se a ton of cuts all over her arm and a couple of bruises on her chest. Then she put some medication over it and started to get ready for school. Even though it was the middle of August-her first day of Kindergarten-she put on a long sleeved shirt, she didn't want anyone to be looking at the cuts on her arms all day, so she would just face roasting at school today.

When she got to school her sister just ignored her and went to her class (she is in the first grade right now). So then Rachael was all alone. When she got into her class she could feel the stares that she got from her class. She knew why, it was about 90 degrees outside and she was wearing long sleeves (even though she wore the lightest shirt that she could find). She was one of the last kids there and the only seat that was left was in the back with a snooty looking girl. So Rachael sat down with her, even though you could tell that she was not thrilled with it.

Later Rachael found out that the girl's name was Emily; she had VERY light blond hair, blue eyes, and was one of the "rich" kids.

Then Rachael heard the bell rung and the teacher walked in. Her name was Mrs. Jorge, she was one of those new teachers, it looked to be her first year and other than that there was nothing really special about her. She treated Rachael the same way that everyone else she ever met did-very poorly. She could tell that this year would not be fun…

* * *

When it was recess/lunch time Rachael was sitting by herself, all that she could get was a carton of milk because her sister took all of her lunch money. At recess Rachael was sitting under a tree all by herself when Emily walked up to her.

"Why are you wearing a long-sleeved shirt?" she asked.

Rachael just shrugged.

Then Emily ran over to all of her friends and Rachael could see them all laughing and pointing at her.

'Well I guess that this year is going to be hell.' Rachael thought to herself.

* * *

That night Rachael's mom and her boyfriend went 'out' again. When they got home it was like last night all over again but this time she was ready to run for her life. So she just got a few cuts and one bruise.

That became tradition in Rachael's life from then on out. Sometimes it was her mom, other times it was her boyfriend, and other times it was both of them.

* * *

A few weeks later she got some awful news, he and his girlfriend were going to get married. The second she heard that chills went down Rachael's spine but Maxline was as happy as anyone could be.

Even though Rachael hated Mrs. Ghee she found out that she had an adopted daughter.

Her name was Carmen; she had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and had the same look of being unloved that Rachael has grown accustomed to. From that moment on Rachael had a real friend, the first one she has ever had in her life.

Rachael found out that Carmen was treated the same way by her father that Rachael was treated by her mother. One difference her father is now in jail for killing a guy but Rachael found out that her father had taken over where Carmen's father had left off. So Rachael finally found someone that she could talk to about this type of thing and having that person understand what she was talking about and not giving her weird looks.

* * *

Call it weird 'luck' but just four weeks after Rachael's father got married her mother announced that she was going to marry her boyfriend in just three weeks. Rachael was not looking forward to the wedding because that would mean that he would be moving in and if he moves in so does his beer supply. If there is beer in the apartment then Rachael gets to look forward to getting beaten a lot more by her mom and her new step-father.

* * *

After the wedding Rachael and Maxline went to stay with their father and step-mother for a week because they were going to visit her step-father's family to share the news.

When Rachael and Maxline got to their father's house you could easily tell how differently they felt about the two girls. Maxline got the nice guest room that they had and Rachael was put in the attic with Carmen. That attic was not made for people to actually live there, there were rats all over the place and it was either really hot or really cold so Carmen normally got sick from that and all of the harmful chemicals that were most likely in the air. But Rachael didn't really care because; she was with her step-sister and best friend.

While they were there both Rachael and Carmen were treated like slaves, doing all of the work, they were not fed decent food, and if they messed up one little bit they got beaten by the mom, dad, Maxline, or one of Carmen's brother James or her sister Jewels. So with all of that going on that week felt like a year.

When Rachael's mom and step-dad got home and came to pick up Rachael and Maxline this happened…

"Hey, could we keep Maxline over for a while?" Rachael's dad asked as nicely as he could possibly manage.

"Sure why not," replied Rachael's mother, "but we want Carmen.

They thought that Maxline was going to live with daddy for a while and Carmen was going to come with Rachael for a sleepover. That 'sleepover lasted for months; so long it was as if they traded kids. That didn't bother Rachael one bit.

You see Mrs. Ghee was getting tired of having a 'hobo' making her home not feel as elegant as she wanted it and Rachael's mom wanted more than one kid to beat so things just stayed like that for a long time.

That really helped Rachael a lot because now she had someone that she could talk to. Also they were the same age so they went to the same school and as luck would have it they had the same teacher. So things were alright for a while.

Then one day Rachael learned something that she thought would never happen…

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey, I just wanted to thank my first reviewer shooting2stars you made my day. On that note, keep those reviews coming they make me want to update MUCH sooner!

More you review=sooner I update the story!

So keep that in mind when you REALLY want me to update.

Also thanks for reading this it makes me happy knowing that people will read what I wrote.

Before I finish this up I know the Turtles are not in here yet but I am just getting some semi-key charters described enough. Trust me it will make sense later on! So I am hoping to update by Sunday but, if I don't sorry school just happens. You can be sure I will have it updated by Thanksgiving!

Well plz review! You know that you want to!!!!!


	3. The Last Straw

_**A New Face**_

_Chapter 3: The Last Straw_

When Rachael and Carmen got home from an awful day at school Rachael's mother had some news for both of them.

"Hey girls how was school," Rachael's mom said in an unusual happy tone of voice, it scared both of them because that usually meant that they were going to get beaten later on that day.

"Fine," both girls said almost immediately with a hint of fear in their voices.

"That is great girls! I have some wonderful news for the both of you!"

Now both of them were scared. She has NEVER been this happy in their entire lives! They wondered what this great news was going to be.

"What is it." they both said to their mother.

"Okay, girls me and your father are going to have a baby!" she said with a glow on her evil face.

"Oh, okay." They both told their mother, "we are both happy for you, really happy." You could tell though that they did not really care one damn bit but they did not show it.

After they heard the news they both went to the small room that they shared. It was not much but it was just enough for the both of them, at least it was better than the attic that Carmen once had to live in.

* * *

After they found out about their mom being pregnant her 'mood swings' were getting worse. Even though she was happy that she was going to have a child she did not show it, she still drunk a ton of beer and had started using crack when Chuck brought it home one day after hanging out with some of his friends and ever since then Rachael's mom has always 'needed' it.

Now that she was drunk or high more often and used the drugs more often the beatings to Carmen and Rachael got more frequent and worse. She left more bruises and the cuts were getting deeper so Rachael had to teach herself how to sow it up, she was getting pretty good at it now but it was hard to do without damaging something because she always shakes when she does it.

Even though things were getting really bad Rachael didn't notice, she only cared about Carmen and if she was alright, to her nothing else mattered cuz Carmen had become like a little sister to her and she cared a ton about her and would put her own life on the line to make sure that Carmen was going to be fine. But with their mother's beatings getting worse and now it was getting more and more unpredictable with telling what she was going to do.

One day it went too far…

* * *

After Rachael and Carmen got done with their work on a hot August day they went inside to get try to get something to eat before they were sent back into their room. When they were in their room they both began to dread the new school year that was going to start in about two weeks and neither of them were going to be looking forward to it.

"So who did ya get as a teacher this year?" Carmen asked.

"Mrs. Geiger. What about you?" Rachael replied.

"Damn, I heard that she was a real bitch. Any-hoo I got Mr. Neigh as my teacher, lucky me."

"Yeah I know, why did they give us the two meanest teachers that they have for the first grade."

"Yea they are a bunch of jackasses."

"Ah well it will be like last year except we are not going to be in the same class, no bigie right."

"Right, we will do fine!"

"Right!"

Little did they know in the next room their mother was getting so drunk, even more drunk than she has ever been in her life. Also the girls had no idea that this night would change their lives forever…

* * *

At about 5:18 the girls heard their mother knock a vase off of the counter and they heard the loud crash that the vase made as it hit the ground. That really did not bother the girls too much, this happened a lot so they figured that it would just pass in a few minutes like normal. But this time was going to be different.

A few moments after the vase fell to the ground their mother and Chuck came in, madder than ever.

Within a few moments Rachael and Carmen could feel their parents beating them, harsher than they ever have in their lives. They also used rolling pins, knives, and anything else that they could find.

'_Why is this happening? I don't think that I can hold on much longer. Rachael, I know that ya most likely can't hear me but be strong, be strong. I know that ya will. I love you, my sister, my sister, my sister.' _Carmen thought to herself.

Soon both Rachael and Carmen blacked out.

* * *

Rachael's Dream

'_Where am I?' Rachael thought._

Rachael looked to see where she was. She was not at the apartment but in an alley, somewhere in the east side she thought. She was sitting behind a dumpster and all the wounds that she thought that she had were not there anymore, not even the ones she KNEW that she had, they were just all, gone, vanished. At the moment she didn't really care.

Then she saw someone or something…

It was certainly unlike anything that she has ever seen. It looked human but it wasn't it looked more like a reptile. It was also wearing a bandanna around its head but she couldn't make out the color. The only thought running through her mind was _'What the hell is going on here!?!?!?!?'_

Then something weird happened, it spoke to her.

"Hey are you alright"

"Yeah, I guess………"

Then Rachael woke up.

* * *

Carmen's Dream

When Carmen "woke up" all she saw was Rachael, she was surrounded by a bunch of guys and then they all went and started beating her just like their mother did a few seconds ago.

'_What is this all about, why am I here, what's going on!'_

"I'm coming Rachael!" Carmen shouted.

Then Rachael just fell to the ground, she didn't get up.

"NO, RACHAEL!!!" Carmen screamed as loud as she could.

Then all of the people that were beating Rachael came over, they were going to do the same thing to Carmen.

'_Aw shit.' Carmen thought._

Then Carmen's mind left that place she was going to wake up but something was pulling her back it was too strong for her to fight so she let it consume her.

'_Well I guess that this is how is going to end.' _Carmen thought.

* * *

Rachael's POV

When I woke up I realized that I was back in the apartment. All of my wounds were back and my head and arm hurt like hell right away. All I could think of though was that dream I had, what was that thing that I saw and why was I there. But then I looked over and saw Carmen, she appeared to have lost a ton of blood and she was as white as a ghost.

'_Oh no, Carmen' _I thought to myself.

Then I rushed over to her. She did not look good she needed help FAST. But I couldn't just take her to the hospital that would be the first place that they would look for us, and that would cost a ton of money and I knew that they would never pay the bill, they would blame the entire thing on my and I would be sent to the cops. No, I had to leave and take Carmen with me, we'll leave and would not be comin' back. I COULDN'T stay, it would jeopardize Carmen's chance to live, if she still had any.

It was the last straw.

So I used all of my experience to sow up me and Carmen the best that I could. Then I gathered all of our things and put them in our book bags. Also our room had a fire escape outside our window. Then I took our bags and threw them into a nearby dumpster and then I carried Carmen down until I reached the ground.

Now me and Carmen were runaways, out on our own. I was scared, how were we going to survive. I didn't care that much about it anymore I just never wanted to see that woman again. I was leaving my old life in hell and hopefully I will never have to look back.

Again, I am scared. Scared that we will be found, scared that we might get killed, and scared that life was going to get worse…

But most of all I was scared that Carmen was going to die…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well that is the 3rd chapter I hope that you liked it.

Also on my profile there is a poll asking what you want to happen to Carmen so vote as soon as you can!!

Keep those reviews coming!!

Happy Thanksgiving!!!!!!  


	4. Out on my own

_**A New Face**_

_Chapter 4: Out on my own_

Rachael's POV

It has been about a week since we left and Carmen doesn't look much better, she has just been sleeping. She does moan in her sleep often, so hopefully she will wake up soon.

On other matters, the weather hasn't been bad but I heard that a really big storm will be coming soon so I will have to find some sort of shelter. Most likely I will use that dumpster that we have been living next to, no one has ever used it since we got here, so it should be safe enough. It might be a little dirty but it should do, at least for now.

Also ever since we left our food supply is low cuz I couldn't take much without my mother noticing before we left, so I have had to start stealing. That is something that I am not proud of; I stay up countless nights not getting any sleep thinking about how many things that I have stolen. I would get a job but I want to wait until everything settles down a little bit.

Well it is almost night, I'm going to try to get some sleep.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…………………

* * *

Rachael's Dream

When I "woke up" I could tell that I was dreaming again. This dream is a lot like the dream that I had just last week but I can see a few things clearer.

The thing is a reptile, and it looks like a turtle! A giant turtle! It looks like it is about my age and I can kinda make out its bandana color, it looks like it is orange. It's talking again…

"Are you alright?" I can sense a bit of worry in its voice this time.

"Yeah, I guess."

I look aver myself again, this time I can see scars but they are new ones, ones that I didn't have just two minutes ago and I could tell that I was bleeding, but where.

Then I felt a force bringing me back just like last time.

* * *

Carmen's Dream

'_W-where am I?' _

As Carmen looked around she could tell that she had left that awful place that she was just in but now she was somewhere else, but she didn't know where.

Then she looked around…

She was back with Mrs. Ghee, the awful woman that adopted her. This time though she was acting NICE Carmen didn't believe it but then she remembered, she was nice to her once. Then the whole world changed on her, Mrs. Ghee turned into the devil herself. Carmen tried to run but she captured her.

Just as Mrs. Ghee was about to pull the final blow everything just disappeared, or maybe she disappeared. She really didn't care at the time. She felt the same force that brought her here take her away, but this time when she tried to wake up there was no force that was preventing it so she could finally wake up.

* * *

Rachael's POV

A few minutes after I woke up I saw that Carmen was getting up also. So then I rushed over to her to see if she wanted anything and to see how she was doing.

"Hey Carmen," I began, "are ya ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Then I saw that she was looking around at her new surroundings.

"W-where are we?"

"We are in an alley about 20 blocks away from the apartment."

"Why?" she asked with a look of confusion on her face.

"Well, after, ya know, happened. I took ya and, well, we ran away from home." I somehow managed to get out of my mouth.

"Ah." She replied with a long yawn.

"You might want to get some rest now and gather up some strength."

"Sure."

"Well good night."

"Nite."

After Carmen went to sleep I felt some sort of weight leave me, Carmen was going to be just fine now, but there was another weight on me. How are we going to survive…

* * *

Carmen's POV

When I got up from my resting I saw that Rachael was just sitting and looking into empty space. I could tell that she was scared about what was going to come next for us, and I have to admit I am scared as hell also; I have no idea what was going to come next. All I knew was I was with my sister and as long as we stand together I know that we would be just fine.

So then I decided to walk over to Rachael and to talk to her for a while. I guess she must have heard me because just as I had started to move she turned around and looked at me.

"Hey what are you doing up?" Rachael said.

"I'm just not tired now." I replied.

"Oh, do ya want somthin' to eat or anythin' else?"

"Yeah, I'm a bit hungry."

"Okay let me get you something then."

Then I saw her go to get a bag that she put in a corner. (We live at a dead end alley). Then she took somethin' out of the bag and then gave it to me. My eyes were still a little out of focus but I quickly noticed that it was an apple, a Granny Smith apple (those are my fave!). Then while I was eating it I decided to ask Rachael a question.

"So, what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know, I really don't know."

* * *

Rachael's POV

Over the next few weeks Carmen's strength got better (it was not at its highest) so she was able to help me get food and other things that we needed. And we were able to get jobs, I swept up a store and Carmen had a paper route. We didn't get much money but it was enough for two six-year-olds to live on. The alley we lived in soon became our new home. We got a trash can that we could fill up with garbage so we would have a fire to keep us warm for when it started to get cold outside. We also started to make trips to the homeless shelter to get some warmer clothes to wear. The both of us also decided to take some of those self-defense classes at the Y cuz, we could get them for free and we figure that it would help us later on, ya know with street punks and everything.

* * *

Narrator

Even though the girls lives were going pretty good nothing could have prepared them for what was about to happen next in their lives. You might call it fate or maybe it was luck no one would ever be sure but, on the night of September 7 the girls' lives would change once more…

* * *

Carmen's POV

When Rachael and I got back to the alley we started to get dinner ready as we normally do. After we finished eating we decided, since it was a full moon, that we should go look at it before we turned in for the night.

After we were done star gazing we went back to the alley to get some shut eye but then we saw something that we never thought we would have to see.

"PURPLE DRAGONS!" we both hissed at the same time.

"What the hell do you want?" I screamed.

"We heard that you little twerps were living on OUR turf and now we are here to collect the rent money." one of the dragons hissed.

"Yeah, well ya not going to get any!" Rachael screamed.

"If you punks are not going to pay up I guess that we will just have to foreclose on your 'home' then. Give it to them boys!"another one of the dragons yelled.

Then they just all came up on us determined to drive us off of 'their' turf. Rachael and I tried to fight them off using some of the fighting skills that we learned at the Y but the dragons had crow1 bars, chains, and wood planks so they quickly over powered us. I tried the best I could to fight them off but they were too powerful and I still had not fully recovered from the last time I had got beaten. Then everything just went dark.

'_Damn not this again.' _I thought to myself as I fell into a whirlpool of darkness, still feeling them beating me.

* * *

Rachael's POV

After the Purple Dragons started fighting us I saw Carmen collapse again and my heart just sank.

"CARMEN!!" I yelled but it did no good.

Then the weirdest feeling came over me, I think that it was rage all I know was I wanted to kick some Purple Dragon ass tonight.

No matter how high my determination was I could not possibly beat them. They had chains, crow bars, and all sorts of other things; they just overpowered me too fast.

Then I just blacked out.

Then I woke up again and everything that I was seeing looked familiar, it seemed as if this has happened to me before, but when?

Then someone started to approach me.

'_AW SHIT!!'_

* * *

**Author's note: **Wow two chapters in two days! Geez!

Well I hope that you like this chapter and most likely as you are reading this I am working on chapter 5.

Also don't forget to vote on my poll :What do you want to happen to Carmen! I will close it within the week!

Finally don't forget to review! Plz you know that you want to. Just one click!


	5. Dreams can come true

_**A New Face**_

_Chapter 5: Dreams can come true_

Rachael's POV

As I saw the figure approach me I didn't know weather I should try and fight it or run away. At the moment neither looked to be an option, I was hurt so badly that I couldn't even get up, much less fight or run away. So all that I could do was just sit there waiting for the end to come when suddenly I recognized somethin'…

It appeared to be that turtle from the dreams that I have been having a lot recently. Then I looked a little closer. It is the turtle that I saw in my dreams!!

Then I just sat there looking dumbfounded.

Then it spoke to me.

"Are you alright?" it asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I replied. I looked all around me; everything there looked just like that dream I had. I was amazed by that. _'I can't believe that this is really happening!!' _I thought to myself.

"Are ya sure, cuz you don't look that good," it paused, "and your friend over there don't look that much better either."

I just sat there cuz I had no idea what to say to it.

Then it broke the silence by asking, "What's your name?"

"Rachael," I replied.

"And your friend over there?"

"Carmen, also, I was just wondering, what is your name?"

"Michelangelo, but if you want you can call me Mikey."

As he said those words I could feel some sort of force pulling me away, this time though it felt different as I faded into a world of darkness.

Then the world just went black…

* * *

Mikey's POV

After I told Rachael what my name was I saw her black out and then I looked over at her friend and I decided that I would have to take them back to the lair cuz they needed some help, and FAST.

So as I gathered them and their things up (which was no easy task with me being only 7 years old and all) but I managed to get the both of them into the lair and I put both of them on the couch. The next thing I had to do was tell Master Splinter. He was not going to be happy with me going to the surface, much less bringing back TWO humans. I knew that I was going to be in a ton of trouble…

Oh what a turtle to do.

* * *

Donnie's POV

After I was done reading a book I decided to go and see what was on television and I couldn't believe what I saw.

'_HUMANS! Why are they here!?!?' _I thought to myself.

Then I decided to go and see what this was all about.

* * *

Mikey's POV

I could feel fear building up in my gut as I headed towards Sensei's room. _'What will he say, how much trouble I am going to be in.' _those thoughts kept running through out my head as I took each step, the next one feeling longer than the one before it. When I got to Sensei's door I could hear him say.

"Come in my son."

Before I went in I swallowed a huge lump that was in my throat. _'Man, I am soooo going to get it.' _I thought to myself as I walked into the room.

Oh what a turtle to do.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh, poor Mikey! Will he get in trouble or will he get a lucky break that he really wants!

I know that it was a short chapter I got a case of writers block (Lucky for you they only last an hour or two for me) and I also thought that would be a good place to stop.

Well I just wanted to thank everyone that has been reviewing my story YOU ROCK!! Hopefully I will have the next chapter out in a few days but if I don't blame my parents! (Stupid hour limit rule!!!)

Well ya know what to do just click that button and review. It is SOOO easy just one click!


	6. The Guests

_**A New Face**_

_Chapter 6: The Guests_

Mikey's POV

'_Man, what am I goin' to tell Splinter?' _I thought as I was walking into his room a kneeling in front of him.

"What is it that you wish to tell me my son?" Splinter asked me.

There was a long pause, maybe it was, like, a two-second one but it seemed to last forever.

'_I am sooooo dead!' _started to run through my mind again.

After what seemed like forever I finally began to talk.

"Well, ya see, um," I started to stammer then I started to talk so fast, "I went to the surface and I found two humans and they were both beat up pretty bad so I brought them down here to try and help them."

"Ah, I see." Splinter told in the calmest voice that I heard.

"Um, ain't ya mad at me?"

"Not mad my son, but I am disappointed with you for going up to the surface after all of the times that I have told you and your brothers not to go up there."

"I guess that you are going to punish me then huh?"

"Yes, I am going to have to. But since you helped some humans that need help I will be a little lighter on you than I would have if you went up and just goofed around. So you will have to train an extra hour for the next two days under my supervision, do you understand this Michelangelo?"

"Yes Master I understand."

"Good, now lets see how badly wounded the humans that you found are and try to treat their wounds."

After Splinter said this I bowed and then ran over to Rachael and Carmen to wait for Splinter to come over to help them. When I got close to them I looked at them more closely than I did before and I could see a ton of scars and cuts and bruises all over both of their bodies. After I saw all of that I felt so sorry for those poor things. Then I wondered what would have done this to two very little girls (look at me calling them little they look like they are older than me! Like maybe 9 years old or somethin'.).

Then I just waited for Splinter to come over.

* * *

Splinter's POV

After I heard my son, Michelangelo, tell me that he found humans and brought them here I went over after him to check on them to make sure that they were going to be fine. As I got over there I found out that Michelangelo had brought over two humans, but that shock quickly left my mind after I saw how badly hurt the two girls were.

"Michelangelo, go and get a washcloth, water, and some blankets." I told my son.

"Yes Master." Michelangelo replied as he ran to the kitchen.

While he went to get the items that I requested I looked over one of the girls, she seemed to have been beaten very badly and the scars seemed to vary in age. Then I looked over the other one and she did not look too much better than the other one.

I could tell that these girls would need a lot of time before they fully recover…

* * *

Mikey's POV

While I was going to get the things that sensei told me to get I ran into my brother Donatello, and he seemed to be thinking about something so I figured that I would ask him what was up (also for that moment I forgot to get the things that Splinter had told me to get).

"Hey Donnie what's up bro?"

"Oh, nothin'."

"Are ya sure?"

Then there was a pause before Donnie talked again.

"Mikey."

"Yeah Donnie."

"Did you see those humans that were in the living room?"

"Yep."

Just then I remembered what I had to do then I rushed off to get the things that Sensei told me to get for him.

"Oh, I just remembered somethin' that I had to do, well see ya." I said as I ran to the kitchen.

* * *

Donnie's POV

"Kay, see ya." I said as Mikey ran into the kitchen. I doubt that he heard me though.

As Mikey was leaving I wondered _'What is he in such a rush for.' _

Soon I just shrugged it off; Mikey was always the unpredictable one of the four of us so it never bothers me anymore. The one thing that would not leave my mind though, was those humans that were in the living room. I kept wondering why they were there and a lot of other things about that subject just kept running throughout my mind.

So I decided to talk to Master Splinter about it, but when I got to his room I saw that he wasn't in there and I was wondering where the shell he was.

Then I saw Leo walk by.

"Hey, Leo."

"Yeah, what is it Don."

"Do you know where Sensei is?"

"Yeah, I think that he went into the living room. Why?"

"Oh, no reason I was just wondering."

Then I started to walk towards the living room so I could ask Sensei why were there humans here. I was so curious!

* * *

Mikey' POV

A few seconds after I got back to Splinter with the things that he told me to get I saw Donnie walking toward us, he looked curious about somethin' but what?

'_Oh yeah, those humans that I brought back that Donnie said he saw! Man my attention span is short! (Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!)_

Then I heard Donnie start to talk to Splinter.

"Sensei." Donnie started.

"Yes my son." Splinter replied.

"I was wondering, why are there humans down here?"

"While Michelangelo was up at the surface, despite my instruction to not do so," I could tell that part was directed at me, "he found two human girls that needed aid so he brought them down here."

"Why, I mean, aren't all humans bad?"

"No my son not all of them. Now if you two would excuse me so I may take care of our guests."

"Yes Master." Both me and Donnie said in unison as we bowed to Splinter and ran off.

* * *

Splinter's POV

After my sons left to do god knows what, I was taking care of our guests for the time being. After looking carefully over both of the girls' wounds I could tell that the one with the blond hair seemed to be a little, but not much, better off than the brown haired one (Blond: Rachael, Brown: Carmen). Both of them would need a lot of time to fully recover, maybe about two to three weeks. Even then I don't think that they could ever fully recover, their injuries were extreme these girls would have to have a ton of strength to get through this.

After about half an hour I saw that all my sons came over to see why I was over here for so long and as they were coming over here I could here them talking…

"You gotta believe me! There are humans in our living room." I could hear Donatello say.

"You lie! There are no humans in the living room, if there were Sensei would have told us!" I heard Raphael yell at Donatello.

At that moment I could tell that my sons had reached the living room because I could no longer hear anyone of them talking.

Then Michelangelo broke the silence.

"See I told ya! There are humans here! And ya wouldn't believe me!" Michelangelo said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah whatever!" Raphael said with a hint of defeat in his voice.

"Master."

"Yes Leonardo."

"Why are there humans here?"

I sighed before I began to talk, "When Michelangelo went up to the surface he found some humans that were badly injured and he brought them down here to try to help them heal."

"Will they both be okay?" I could hear Michelangelo ask.

"I don't know my son, I really don't know."

* * *

**Author's Note:**Well there ya have it the 6th chapter! I hope that you like it and if you did review! Plz! Also I hope that I got Splinter down alright. If you can see some room for improvement in ANY of the characters plz tell me! But don't make it all flames! They do not help in the least. Suggestions are good all flames not so much!

Also the poll on my profile is still open if anyone that hasn't voted wants to vote plz vote!

I would also like to thank everyone that has been reading/reviewing my story I really appreciate it!

Ya know the drill just click once and give me your thoughts and suggestions! Come on just one click!


	7. Different worlds

_**A New Face**_

_Chapter 7: Different worlds_

Narrator's POV

After everyone found out that there were humans living at their home you could easily tell that they all had different opinions about them staying there.

Michelangelo thought that it was cool that they had some new people staying there with them. He thought having some new faces in their home would change things a little bit, not a ton but just a little. He was looking forward to having them waking up.

Donatello, on the other hand was somewhat curious of having humans staying with them. He was also concerned about them staying there. He kept thinking that when they woke up and saw what they were they might go up top and tell people about them. So on that matter he was scared but he decided to cross that bridge when he got to it. All and all he had mixed feelings on the whole matter.

Raphael, however, did not like the fact of having humans living with them. He just wanted to have them gone as soon as possible. He wasn't too cold about it though, he would let them stay until they were feeling a bit better and as soon as that happened they would turn them over to the proper people.

Leonardo was also a little uneasy about the whole thing. He wasn't as against it as Raph though, he would just wait till they got up to decide what type of people they were before he decided if he would want them to stay or not. So technically he was still undecided about it.

Splinter, well, no one could really tell weather he was for or against it or not. Part of the reason why he never gave his opinion on the matter, was he was the deciding factor on weather the two girls would stay with them or not.

After about two weeks after the girls came to live with them no one saw much change in their condition, it seemed as if they would never wake up. One, though, day a miracle happened.

* * *

Mikey's POV

Well it has been a couple of weeks since I found those humans in that alley way. Man, I am still thinking about how beat up they looked then. I just felt so sorry for them. I keep wondering if they are ever going to wake up. I was just so worried about the both of them.

One day while I was watching TV (I wasn't _really_ watching it I was just looking at the screen). I heard somethin', at first I thought that Raph and Leo were fighting again but when I looked over I saw the weirdest thing.

"I-I can't believe it!!!" I screamed.

* * *

Rachael's Dream

As I was floating in that dark, dark pit that I was swallowed into I was thinking about a ton of things…

'_Ah, what the hell was that, did I just see a HUGE TURTLE?' _then I started to look around and another thought entered my head, _'Where the hell am I?'_

As I looked around I could tell that I was not in that alley that I was in just two seconds ago. Then I heard somethin'. As I looked around I could tell where I was.

'_Damn, not this place again!' _

Then I looked around again and I was right. I was here.

I was back at the apartment with that woman and the devil himself.

"W-where is Carmen?!?!?!?" I whispered under my breath.

Then as I got up I started to walk around and then I went into my room but on the way there the weirdest thing happened…

As I was walking I saw _her_ I tried to hide but I couldn't find anywhere but this is the weird part. She didn't even SEE ME!

I have got to tell ya, that so freaked me out. Even in my state of mind I decided to follow her and then I could see some very familiar faces.

It was me and Carmen! Then I looked around again. I remember this day, it was not very different than any other day but I remembered it!

Like I said it was like any other day for ME but this day was the first day that Carmen and I were both beaten by that woman.

I cringed as I saw her start to best me and Carmen. Then I thought of somethin' else.

'_Am I-I dead? Or am I just dreaming again.'_

Then I guess that my question was answered cuz two seconds later I left that place and then I was sent somewhere else.

'_Kay where am I now?' _I thought to myself.

I really didn't recognize anything all that I could see was four 'people' if you could call them that. To tell ya the truth I have no idea where the fuck I am and why I am here.

As I looked around I could see that someone else was going to join the four people standing there in whatever that they were doing.

She had hair that seemed to be about the same color as mine, she looked a lot older than me (she could be about 13 give or take a few years), and there was a difference, she looked as if she felt that people cared for her. I envied that girl whoever she was, she had someone that cared about her and loved her.

Then they started to speak…

"Hey, Rachael." One of the figures that was wearing a red mask said.

"Hey Raph" she replied.

'_Rachael? I-is that me! Like in the future or somethin'! Nah it can't be.'_

At that very moment I left again but the last thing I saw before I left was this girl running off with the figures.

I felt so happy for her… she had a home and most of all, that girl had a FAMILY!

Then the next thing I saw this time was not darkness it was a bright light.

As I left that place and entered the new one all I could hear was a voice.

'_Heh, wonder where I am going to go now.' _I thought as I entered this new place.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well there is the 7th chapter. I hope that all of you liked it. First I would like to thank everyone that has been reviewing my story; ya really make me want to keep on writing it.

I was hoping to have updated this story by Wednesday but I got a ton of homework to do and my brother would not get off the computer (he was writing a story! So it doesn't count with the hour rule thing!) But hey at least I got to update it tonight!

Don't forget if ya haven't voted on my poll plz vote soon! I might close it on Sunday!

Before I get writing again I just want to remind you to review. Just one click! Come on just click!


	8. What the Heck!

_**A New Face**_

_Chapter 8: What the heck!_

Rachael's POV

As I started to wake up I could hear some people talking to each other and this is what I managed to pick up.

"Hey guys I think that she is wakin' up now!" an unknown voice said with some cheer in its voice I might add.

"Everyone, back off and give the poor thing some air. She has ta breath too you know!" another figure yelled.

'_Air that would be nice ta have right now. Hehehe. Wait, that means that I actually lived through that!'_ I though to myself.

When I first opened my eyes I could see almost nothing but a few seconds later I could see pretty well. As I started to try to sit up I heard someone start to talk.

"Hey, are ya alright?" asked a voice.

"Yep, I'm fine." I replied as I started to look at the person that was talking to me and I swear that my heart started to go so much faster.

'_It's a-a GIANT TURTLE!'_ I thought to myself as I tried not to scream bloody murder.

Well, I guess that they could tell that I was a little freaked out at the moment, or maybe they were scared of me cuz they started to all back up, all except one.

He was also a turtle and he was wearing a red mask. He really did not to seem to care about what was going on right then. I could that he was the tough guy type.

As I started to look at all of them I saw that turtle with the orange mask on again.

"Y-you saved me." I told the orange masked turtle, "Thanks."

Then right at that moment everyone looked at the orange turtle with a look of shock.

"You are the one that brought those humans here Mike?" a turtle with a blue mask asked the orange turtle.

"Yeah, I did." The orange turtle replied, "oh, and by the way your welcome." He said with a slight trace of a smile on his face.

At that very moment somethin' popped into my mind.

"Where is Carmen?!?!?" I said very loudly.

"Oh her, yeah she is over there." he said as he pointed to another couch that was in the room.

Then I started to get up but once my right foot touched the floor I fell right to the ground and my right ankle hurt a lot.

"Um, yeah well, um, your ankle is twisted." the orange turtle said.

'_That might have been nice to know BEFORE I tried to walk!' _I thought to myself as I gave the orange turtle a stare of death.

I think that he must have gotten the message because almost instantly he started to back up.

"Sorry." I could faintly hear him say to himself.

Then I rolled my eyes as the three other turtles started to put me back on the couch.

"Mike go and get Splinter and tell him that one of the humans has woken up now and her ankle IS twisted." said the blue turtle.

"Sure, right away Leo." the orange turtles replied.

As everyone was waiting for this Splinter I kept looking at Carmen and worrying for her.

'_How come I am always the one that is better off. Even when I got the worst end of the beating for that woman I was always the first one to wake up. Come on Carmen wake up! Please I will not be able to take it much longer!'_ I thought to my self in my little world of guilt.

Then the orange turtle returned and said, "Master Splinter will be here soon." then he sat down on the floor.

Then, at that moment I heard a voice, it sounded like the voice of a wise an elderly person.

"My sons, how are our guests doing." the figure said.

"Master, one of them has woken up and her ankle appears to have been twisted and the other one is still asleep." the purple turtle replied.

Then the figure stepped out of the shadow that it had concealed itself in and I could not believe what I was seeing!

"Oh my god! You are a GIANT RAT!" I screamed so damn loud that I bet an old lady in Jersey could have heard me. Then you would not believe how embarrassed I was at that moment.

Then the rat started to speak again.

"Young one, I know that the appearance of me and my sons must come as a shock to you but-" he started.

"Wait, hold on a second! Those turtles are YOUR sons!"

"Yes they are my sons." for a second he paused, "May I examine your ankle to make sure that no extreme damage has come to it."

At first I was a bit hesitant, I mean come on! Why would I let anyone much less a huge rat much less as touch me, but then I felt a sharp pain and I quickly let him examine it.

"It seems that you ankle I just twisted. Nothing really major."

'_Well, at least it is just a twisted ankle and not a broken one.'_ I thought to myself.

"Will Carmen be fine." I asked the rat.

"Yes she will be just fine. You were the one that we were worried about. I am surprised that you woke up before her."

'_Oh, don't remind me!'_ I thought to myself.

Then I looked over at Carmen. _'Come on wake up, I know that you are strong enough to over come this.'_

* * *

Carmen's Dream

When I woke up all that I could see was the alley that I was just in.

'_Oh no, Rachael!' _I thought to myself as I looked around for her. Then when I found her I ran to her as fast as I could run.

When I got there I looked at her, she looked pretty bad. I checked her pulse and I couldn't feel anything.

"No, no it can't be! She can't be dead! NO! NO! NO!" I screamed as loud as I could.

Then I started to feel some sort of force pulling me away.

'_Oh, this is just a dream.' _then I thought again, _'Wait, just because this is a dream it does not mean she is alive in the real world!' _That really got me scared!

Then I noticed that my surroundings had changed. I was now standing on top of a building and I could hear something, fighting. As I looked over to see what was going on I saw a bunch of people and, yes, there were fighting. There were two very different groups of people for sure but I could not make anything out it was just too dark for me to see anything. The one person that I did see appeared to be a teenage girl. She had hair and eyes like mine and she was wearing some sort of ninja looking outfit from some movie that I saw. On it there was a symbol and it was red and that was all that I could see before she ran off to do something.

Then I could hear some yelling.

"This time you have gone too far!" some unknown male voice said.

"No Leonardo this time YOU have gone too far!" some woman said.

"I can't believe that we trusted you! How could you have done this to all of us!" the male voice yelled.

"I only left to…"

Then I felt myself being pulled away again but before I left I heard one more thing.

"I can't believe that I called you my sister!"

After that everything just went away and I was just floating around in empty space and many thoughts were running through my head.

'_What the hell was that all about. I wonder what was going on there. Who was that girl. I hope that Rachael is fine.'_

Then I saw a blinding light and I heard some people running over here.

'_Wonder what is going on here.' _I thought as I let the light take me where it wanted me to go.

* * *

**Author's Note:** sorry that I did not post sooner but I had the worst case of writers block and when I came up with something someone was using the computer (dang little brothers!) then when I did get the computer I totally forgot what I was going to write about in the first place. So I hope that you like this chapter.

Also I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed my story it makes me happy when I check my email and see someone left me a review!

To everyone that has not reviewed yet plz review! It would make me SOOOOOO happy!

Also something has been on my mind a few questions that I would like someone to answer:

1)What is an OC? (I really have no idea and I have only been on this site for like a month and still have not figured it out yet!)

2)What is slash?

3)When are you going to review! Just click that button and let me know of anything that I should work on! Just click and type that is all that I takes! Or you could just say if you like it or not that will be awesome also!

Better get working on the next chapter! PEACE!


	9. Back in this world

_**A New Face**_

_Chapter 9:Back in this world_

Rachael's POV

It has been about a few days since I woke up from my week long nap, how everyone has decided to call it. Splinter says that I should be able to walk soon but until then I have been put on 'couch rest.' Oh fun! I have to tell you having to sit down all day and the only things that I can do are watch TV or talk to people or eat or sleep. I just wish that I could walk now cuz I am going to go off the edge cuz I can't take this anymore! Ahhh! Man I REALLY hate not being able to do anything!

Anywho. Talking with everyone is not that bad. I think that even after a few days of being able to talk to them all I think I have gotten to know a few things about all of them. That I think is kinda cool for some pretty odd reason. (heheheheheheheHAHAHAHA!) This is pretty much what I have learned by talking with everyone for the past while.

Well, the one that wears the blue mask is called Leonardo but everyone except Splinter calls him Leo (Splinter seems to call all of his sons by their full first names but whatever!) He appears to be the oldest of the four of them (even though they are the same age!) he also seems to be more mature than any other seven-year-old boy would be. He seems to be a very nice and caring person. Also by the looks of it he seems to be the type of person that does everything that he father tells him without any questions! I am not saying that this is a bad thing I just could not stand doing that day in and day out!

The one that wears the red mask is named Raphael but he is called Raph for short. He seems to be the hothead of the 'family' (I guess you can call it a family) and he seems to be pretty strong (even though he is 7 years old!) Even though he has a hard outside I think that like a nut he is nice and soft on the inside! (or maybe not!) What really gets to me is that every time I look at him all that I can see is Carmen, I mean he is almost exactly like her and he wears a red mask and red is Carmen's fave color, she says that it is the color of power but personally I like the color blue cuz it can be a depressing color but it can also be a happy color like me!

The one that wears the purple mask is called Donatello, but he is called Don or Donnie for short (I think that is kinda cool with my middle name being Donna and all!) He appears to be the smartest out of the four of them. I think that unless he had to he would never hurt a fly, which I think is so sweet! He is also the one that I know the least about, every thing that I do know about him I have learned from his brothers. I guess that he must be the type of guy that keeps to himself or he is just really shy! All in all he is a really nice guy.

The one that wears the orange mask, and the one that saved me and Carmen, is named Michelangelo, but he is called Mike or Mikey for short. He seems to be the youngest out of all of them. He also seems to be a fun-loving partying kind of guy. That is really all that I can say to describe him.

Finally the rat is called Splinter, Sensei, Master, or father. To tell you the truth I don't know anything about him except that he raised the four turtles like they were his own sons.

Even though I know so much about all of them none of them have really asked me about my past or anythin'. It is not like it bothers me or anything, it is just I am glad about it because I am not really mentally ready to talk about it.

* * *

One day while I was watching TV with Mikey I heard someone moaning.

"Mikey, did you eat lunch yet?" I asked the orange turtle.

"Yeah." Then he gave me a look, "and that was not me."

At first I wondered what it was that made that sound but then I thought I had an idea where the sound was coming from.

"Carmen?" I whispered under my breath.

"W-where am I?" I could hear Carmen softly moan.

"Guys I think that Carmen is finally waking up!"

* * *

Carmen's POV

As I started to wake up I could hear some people talking and I think that I could recognize one of the voices.

"Guys I think that Carmen is finally waking up!" I could hear one voice say.

'_Hey, I think that is Rachael! Oh my god! I am so glad that she is ok!'_ I thought to myself.

"Yeah she is right the other one is waking up!" I could hear someone else say.

When I finally opened my eyes the first person that is saw was Rachael, she was using crutches to support herself I guess that something must have happened to her ankle or somethin'.

"Hey," I managed to get out of my mouth.

"Hey, so are ya okay do you want something to drink or eat?" she asked me.

"Yeah, some water sounds fine right about now."

"So just water?"

"Yep, just water."

"Okay then," she said to me then she started to talk to someone else, "Hey, Mikey go get a glass of water for Carmen."

"Sure right away." Someone said as they seemed to run off (I could tell cuz I heard his feet.)

Then I decided to look up away from a worried Rachael and I realized that I was not with what you could call humans!

"W-what are they?!?!?" I screamed.

"It's okay they won't hurt us." Rachael said with a sound of trusting in her voice.

That really did not sink in when she said that to me and I well, um, kinda … passed out.

* * *

Rachael's POV

After Carmen passed out me and Leo went to try to lay her back down on the couch.

"Whoa, what happened?" Mikey asked.

"Carmen passed out." I simply stated to the orange clad turtle.

"Oh." He replied.

Then all of us sat down and waited for Splinter to get there. The exact second that Splinter got there Carmen started to wake up again.

* * *

Carmen's POV

When I woke up there were four turtles (well that is what I think that they are) and a giant rat sitting on another couch that was in the room. It appeared that they were all sitting there waiting for me to wake up.

"Ah, we wondered when you were going to get back up." I heard Rachael say.

Right then my eyes darted to the five creatures that were standing by Rachael.

"R-rachael what are those things?" I softly whispered to her.

Then I heard the rat speak.

"You see young one, me and my sons did not used to appear this way." he started.

"Then what did you used to be?" I asked.

"Long ago me and my sons appeared to be what you would call normal. You see I was once just a pet rat of my Master Hamato Yoshi and by copying his movements from my cage I learned the art of ninja, the art of the shadow warrior. One day me and my master were forced to move here, to New York City, for a reason that I am unaware of. Then one day while my master was training someone came into the room. They forced him to the ground and bound him so he could no longer move. They wanted some information from him, but my master refused to give it to them. Then there was a struggle and my cage was knocked to the ground I was able to get out. I tried to help my master but my efforts were in vain and I was thrown out of the window and landed in an alley. I no longer had a home, I was now alone. Then one day while I was scavenging for some food I came upon a glass canister that was broken and next to the canister were four baby turtles." he started.

"That was us." the orange turtle then said.

Then the other three rolled their eyes in disbelief.

"What?" he asked.

"Ah, as I was saying. The four turtles were covered in a glowing, green ooze. I took pity on the four of them. So I gathered them up in an old coffee can and took them to my burrow. Then the next morning when I woke up I saw that the four turtles had doubled in size. The ooze that had made contact with me had also changed me, I was larger and my intellectual level had risen. After that I had started to raise the four turtles that I had found as my own sons. From a book that I found I soon chose names for all of them. Leonardo," the one with the blue mask waved, "Raphael," the one with the red mask waved, "Donatello," the one with the purple mask waved, "and Michelangelo." Then the one with the orange mask waved. "Just a few years back I decided to start training them in the way of the ninja and that young ones is our story."

"Ah." Both me and Rachael said at the same time.

Then the rat nodded and said, "Michelangelo, could you show our guests where they will be sleeping for now."

"Right away sensei." Mikey replied.

Before I left I noticed that I was the only one that was not introduced, I know that they knew Rachael's name cuz they were talkin' to her, so I decided to speak up. "Hey I just noticed that I have not been able to introduce my self."

"That's no big deal, Rachael told us your name." Raphael said to me.

"Oh." I replied.

"Right this way." Mikey said.

He took us to a small room. There was only a bed and a small dresser in there. It was not much but it was more than we have ever had for the past few weeks.

"I hope this will be fine." Mikey said.

"It's great." Rachael replied.

"That's good. We are going to be eating in about an hour if your hungry you can eat with us but you don't have to."

"We might come down to eat it depends if we are starvin' or not." Rachael said.

"Kay see ya later."

"Later." Rachael replied.

"Later." I said.

As he walked out of the room Rachael and I began to talk.

"So, how long have we been here?" I asked her.

"Hm, about two weeks."

"Really."

"Really."

"He, well how long are you going ta need to use those crutches?"

"For about a week or maybe less, it depends on how fast it decides to heal."

"Ah, so when your better will we be leaving?"

"Leaving?"

"Yeah, unless we are staying here, are we?"

"Um, I don't know."

"What do ya mean ya don't know?!"

"I really have not thought about it yet, but don't worry I will think about it."

"Okay that is fine by me."

"Okay."

* * *

Rachael's POV

After Carmen and I were done talking we decided to take a quick nap until it was time to eat. Well that is Carmen was sleeping but I couldn't sleep I was too busy thinking about weather we were going to leave or not.

I had no idea what the right choice was going to be.

* * *

**Author's Note:** YES I finally finished this chapter! This is the longest one that I have written so far and I hope that everyone likes it cuz I am trying to make the chapters a bit longer in length. I would also like to thank everyone that answered my questions last time it really helped to clear up a few things for me! THANKS! I also hope that you will all still keep on reviewing cuz it makes me happy knowing that someone is taking the time to read my story!

Now that it is Christmas vacation you can be expecting me to be posting more often from now until Jan. 6 (that is when I have to go back ta school!)

Okay you know what to do now just click that button at the bottom of the screen and I will try to post again soon!


	10. Thinking about it

_**A New Face**_

_Chapter 10: Thinking about it_

Rachael's POV

About an hour and a half after Carmen and I got to the room that we were going to be using Raph came inside.

"Hey, if any of ya want ta eat now we are going ta be eating." said Raph.

"Yeah I guess that I will eat, how about you Rachael?" Carmen said.

"W-what?" I stated. I really was not listening cuz I was thinking about, well, things.

"Do ya want to eat or are you going ta stay here and sleep some more?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess that I will eat now." I said as I started to reach for my crutches "Just give me a couple seconds and I will meet ya down there. Kay?"

"Na that is okay I will just wait here until you are ready to leave." Carmen stated.

"Whatever." Raph said with a look of boredom on his face.

As I started to grab the crutches that I could not wait ta get rid of I could see Raph was starting to walk away very slowly. He thought that I did not see him but when he looked over at me he gave me a look that said _'I did nothin'!'_ I grinned at that.

When we had finally got to the kitchen me and Carmen just sat down at two chairs that were next to each other. Then a few moments later Mikey came in with a few boxes of pizza.

"Hope ya like pizza dudettes." Mikey said with a look of glee as he placed the pizza boxes down on the table.

When he placed a piece of pizza on my plate I pretty much just looked at it for a few moments. I have heard of pizza before and I have seen Maxline eat it but I have never had a chance to try it. Then when I had looked over at Carmen I saw that she had almost finished her piece so then I just started to dig in. It tasted pretty good and I took a second piece and then ate that one too.

* * *

Leo's POV

While my brothers, father, and the two girls that were with us were eating I noticed that both of them seemed to be keeping to themselves most of the time. I am guessing that they are still getting used to being around us.

After we were all done eating Master Splinter told the two girls that they could go and watch some TV or they could just go back to their room and then he told us that it was time for us to begin evening practice. When my brothers heard that we were going to be practicing all of them started to groan. I do not understand what they were so upset about. It really is not that hard and we are just doing katas, mostly the basics but we will soon be working on a few harder things.

After practice all of us decided to go and watch a bit of TV before Splinter sent us to bed for the night. When we got there we saw that Rachael and Carmen were sitting down watching some TV program. So then all of us sat down to watch it with them. After we sat down Carmen asked a question.

"What were all of ya doin' just now?" Carmen asked.

"Just working on a few katas and some other things." I replied.

"Katas?" Rachael said as she turned her head around to look at me, "What are those?" she said with wonder in her eyes.

"That is just when we work on some of our fightin' skills 'n stuff." Raph interrupted.

"Oh." Both of the girls said in unison. "That's cool."

"Why do ya have ta do those katas?" Rachael asked.

Then Donnie answered her question, "Well, since we look the way we do Master Splinter says that we should not be seen by humans or go topside unless it was needed and since the art of the ninja is known as the art of the shadow warrior it helps us move in the shadows so that no one can see us. Also Sensei told us that the world above us is very dangerous our training helps us-"

"Kick some shell!" Mikey then blurted out.

"No it is not to be used just to fight for the sake of fighting it is to be used for self-defense if we get into some trouble." I told Mikey.

"Yeah. Most likely Raph would be the one to get us in trouble. I mean come on! Have ya seen this guy!" Mikey decided to blurt out.

Then Raph got up and started to go after the now running Mikey. Raph was so mad at him now!

"Come here you little twerp!" Raph screamed at Mikey.

"Come on Raphie ya know that you wouldn't hurt me! I am just too cute to hit." Mikey said with a look of fear in his face.

"Want a second opinion about that knucklehead!"

The next thing you could hear was Mikey screaming like a girl and then saying ow a lot of times. You could also hear Raph laughing as he hit Mikey.

"Is he going to be okay?" Carmen asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, he will be fine. Him and Raph do this all of the time. Mikey normally comes out okay because Splinter-" Donnie said before he was interrupted.

"Raphael! Michelangelo! What is going on here?" Splinter practically screamed at them.

Almost like clockwork Raph and Mikey stopped what they were doing and at the same time both of them said, "Nothin' Master Splinter."

"Are you sure my sons?"

"Yes Master, we are sure." Both of them tried to say with innocent faces.

"Very well then, my sons it is now time for bed."

I could hear everyone moaning.

"Master can we please stay up just a little longer. Pretty please." Mikey asked with his little puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, you may stay up for another half and hour and THEN you will be going to bed."

Then I could see Mikey's face light up with glee as he heard the news.

"Thanks Master." Mikey happily said.

All of us knew that would work because Master Splinter always gave in when Mikey gave him 'the face' and I mean always!

* * *

Rachael's POV

After Splinter told us that we could stay up for a little bit longer I decided ta go ta bed cuz there was nothin' for me ta do anyhow. Also I just needed a little bit of time ta myself ta ya know just think about what I was goin' ta do. I mean when I first got here I really did not think that I would have had to make this decision of weather we were gonna stay or not! On hand I am thinkin' that we should stay cuz I don't really want ta go back ta livin' on the streets again. On the other hand I really don't want ta intrude on everyone one. I mean they have already been so kind ta let me and Carmen stay while my ankle heals but I don't want to over-stay my welcome.

As I was thinking I heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey I was wonderin' why you came here." I heard a voice say.

When I looked over I could tell that those words were coming from Donnie.

"Hey." I replied with little interest in my voice.

Don then sat next to me on the bed that I was on while leaning against the wall.

"Why did you come up here? Splinter said that we could stay up a little longer."

"Um, well I just felt a little tired and didn't want to stay up any longer."

"Okay. Well, um, goodnight then. Guess that I will see you in the morning."

"Kay, see ya in the mornin' then. Nite."

"Nite."

After that I was left to my thoughts and to think once again about the decision before me. I thought of how everyone has been treating me and Carmen while we were staying here and then I thought how life was before I came here. Then another thought came into my head, what if the only reason that everyone has been nice ta me is because I was hurt and when I got better they would just throw me out on the street.

I then decided ta just sleep on it. I most likely would get my answer in the morning when I finally get rid of my crutches.

Then I let sleep finally consume me.

* * *

Carmen's POV

When me and everyone else was watchin' some TV I noticed that Rachael left to go to our room. I was guessing that she was just tired cuz the entire time that I was awake I never saw her sleep once. So I paid no mind to it at first cuz the poor thing needed some sleep and I was having fun with everyone watching TV.

When Splinter finally sent all of us to bed I started toward my room and sure enough Rachael was knocked out in sleep on her bed. Then I walked over to her to pull the covers over her but when I got to her I noticed that she looked a little pale then I checked her temperature she felt hot. I was starting to worry about her.

"GUYS COME OVER HERE!!" I yelled with worry in my voice.

"What happened?" I heard Leo ask.

"I-I don't know."

* * *

**Author's Note:** sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter I just had the worse case of writers block ever! I really don't like how this turned out but I really couldn't think of anything better to write so I hope that you liked it! I will try to post again in the next week but with school starting on Tuesday I might not be able to! I will try though!! :)

Okay all of you know what ta do just click that little button and review! It doesn't even have to be a long review just a simple 'I like it' is good enough for me! I love any review long or short!

Well just click that button! Come on ya know that you want ta click it!


	11. Worries

_**A New Face**_

_Chapter 11: Worries_

Carmen's POV

After everyone came into the room and found out about Rachael I could see that they were worried. A few moments after they came in Leo sent Mikey to go and get Master Splinter so we could find out what the hell was wrong with her and hopefully help her to get better!

A few moments later Mikey came in with Master Splinter.

"Child, what is the problem?" Splinter said.

"Rachael is sick Master Splinter! Can you help her?!?"

"Yes, I think that I might be able to help her but let me first check her symptoms so I can figure out what the problem is."Then Master Splinter started to walk over to Rachael. He checked her temperature and other things.

"Hmmm."

"What, what is it?"

"It seems that Rachael has a very high fever, her skin has lost all of its color, she is in a state of unconsciousness, and she seems to have not fully recover from when she first came here."

"So what can we do for her?" Mikey asked.

"All we can do is wait and try to keep her fever down because if it gets much higher she could die." Splinted told all of us.

I could tell that at that moment all of us were scared as what was going to happen to Rachael but still one thought was running through my mind.

'_This is all my fault.'_

* * *

Outside POV

Now we are going to a place where no mortal has ever been allowed to roam. We are now closing in on two figures that are looking into a magical window at Rachael and Carmen.

"Why must this be happening now? The two of them are just too young to be going through this now! We could have waited a couple years before putting them through this!" the first figure said.

"I feel the same way about this as you do but the both of us know the great one's orders. In order for them to be ready for the events that will fall upon them they have to got through these things early in their lives, they must be made stronger to overcome the evil and save the world." The second figure said.

"Yes, I am aware of his orders but I am worried for their safety."

"You don't have to be worried."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes because I have made sure that the both of them have been placed in good care."

"Yes I know I just wish that we could help them now."

"You should know that we can't help them yet they have to learn to rely on themselves or…"

"Or what?"

"Or they could die."

Now we return to Earth with our main characters.

* * *

Rachael's Dream

After I fell asleep I started floating in a place I am not sure of. Then I woke up and I tried standing up but I fell back down again.

"What is going on here?"

Then a few moments later I found my answer.

The world did not look like it once did, it was dark and there was a cold and evil feeling to the air.

"W-what is happening?!"

I have to tell you I was scared I had no idea what was happening around me. Then I tried to walk again and to my surprise I did not fall down again. So then I walked for what seemed like hours, days even and when I stopped I saw someone standing over this destroyed city.

"Now you are under the rule of me. I am your master and you must obey me!"

At an instant I knew who it was.

"Uncle?"

After I got that one word out of my mouth I started to drift away again.

"Shit! Not this again!"

* * *

Author's Note

I am so sorry that I have not updated for over two months! (bangs head on table) just with school starting I have not been able to find the time to right and when I did I could not think of anything to write! Also I am sorry that this is so short and to tell you the truth I really don't like it a lot but it is was I could think of writing to get across what I wanted to do with this chapter.

I hope that you like this chapter and I would love for you to review!

Also I might be coming out with another story. It will be a Naruto fanfic called The Illegal Kunoichi (so be on the look for it!)

Well ya know what to do! Just click that button down there and leave a review! It would mean a lot to me!


	12. The choice is made

Author's note:

So here is the next chapter of my story. Also i would like to say that i am sorry that i have not been updating as often I have just been getting lazy. (sad eyes)

Well i hope that you will enjoy this chapter! Also to let everyone know i have published my Naruto story: An Illegal Kunoichi so please check it out!

On with the show!

* * *

_**A New Face**_

_Chapter 12: The choice is made_

Carmen's POV

It has been about a week since Rachael got sick. She has not woken up once yet. Master Splinter says that she is fighting some spiritual battle against some inner conflict that she has, whatever that means. Also for the past week things have been really tense around here and it has been very quiet, I just hope that it will end soon and Rachael will get better but I still fear the worse will happen and Rachael won't get better. I know that I should not be thinking these things and I should not even consider the possibility that Rachael won't recover but it just won't leave my mind.

I'm just scared about what is going to happen to us.

* * *

Rachael's Dream

After floating around for who knows how long I finally started to see some sort of shape taking a form in the distance. After looking at it for a while I noticed that there were two doors.

"Okay, just what is going on here?" I asked clearly to no one.

Then the next thing that I knew there was this blinding light. After I opened my eyes I could see this figure standing in front of me.

It was a woman and she appeared to be the age of twenty. She had bright purple eyes and magenta, wavy hair that framed her small child-like face.

"W-who a-ar-are you?" I asked the unknown figure that was sitting in front of me.

"I am a guide for you in this realm of dreams."

'_Great, it would have been nice if she showed up like, a while ago instead of just now.'_

Then the woman gave me a look.

"Wait, did you just hear what I was thinking?"

"Yes, I am a mind-reader."

"Mind-reader?"

"Yes," then she glanced at me, "don't worry you will learn about it later in life." she said, I am guessing that she sensed my confusion. Then she started speaking again, "and I was just sent here to assist you at this stage."

"Oh, sorry about that."

"It is fine don't worry about it I understand."

"What is it that you are supposed to help me with."

"It as not so much as help you it is to explain what you are supposed to be doing at this stage."

"And that is?"

"Well, do you see these two doors that are in front of the both of us."

"Yeah, what about them."

"Behind one door you will find a life that is filled with love and joy…."

"And behind the other door?"

She sighed, "Behind the other door you will find a life that is worse than the one that you just left behind."

"WHAT!"

"Sorry, but I have fulfilled my duty here now the choice is up to you." she said as she started to fade away.

"But, how will I know what door is which?"

"Fate will decide for you."

Then she was gone.

'_Oh, crap!'_

* * *

Outside POV

Now we are returning to the two figures that were near the magical window.

"Do you think that the great one will be mad at the two of us?"

"Why?"

"Don't you remember he said that we should not be helping the children."

"Yes I know."

"Well if you knew then why-"

"Yes, but he said that _we _could not help her. He said nothing about someone else going to help her."

"Yes that is true, but we were the ones to send her."

"What the great one dose not know will not hurt him."

"Let us hope that is true."

* * *

Splinter's POV

As I was walking towards Rachael's room to check on her condition I saw that she was tossing and turning in her sleep and mumbling unknown words.

"So, it appears that she is now confronting the demon inside of her frail soul." I whisper to myself.

* * *

Rachael's Dream

After my guide left me I just stood in front of the doors thinking about which one to go through.

'_Let's see, one will bring me a good life full of happiness while the other will bring more trouble. This will not be easy to do.'_

Then I took a deep breath and walked through one of the doors to find my destiny.

* * *

Author's Note:

So that was chapter 12 i hoped that you liked it.

Mikey: yeah but that was SHORT!

Well i would like to see you try and write it then. (pauses) Also how did you get here?!?

Mikey: Um, well, you see.....

TALK NOW!

Mikey: heh. i used my awesome Turtle Titan action! (grins)

Whatever but i don't think that i gave you permission to come here.

Mikey: sorry

(glares) you better be! This is my rambling spot! (glares again)

Mikey: i said that i was sorry.

Fine, i will let it go.

Mikey: YES!

Raph: she forgave you!

Hey what are you doing here!

Raph: crap, gotta go!

Get back here!

Raph: heck no!

Oh yeah one more thing before i beat up Raph there is going to be about 2-5 more chapters left of this story depending on how everything goes.

Mikey: This will be good! Oh yeah please review!


	13. Discoveries

**Well here is the next chapter of my story.**

**Mikey: will this be the last one?**

**No, i will have only one more chapter after this and then the story will be finished.**

**Mikey: What else could you write i mean...**

***slaps mikey* shut up! let everyone else read to find out!**

**Mikey: fine, sorry!**

**You better be! Well i hope that you will enjoy this!**

**Don: she owns nothing except the plot, Carmen, and Rachael.**

**Hey where did you come from! *goes after don***

* * *

_**A New Face**_

_Chapter 13: Discoveries_

Carmen's POV

After I ate some lunch I decided that I would go to what was called the living room by everyone that lived here. When I got there I noticed that I was the only one in the room.

"Kay, where the crap is everyone?" I asked to thin air.

Then after a couple of moments of wandering around I heard some people yelling, it wasn't a screaming type of yelling. Come to think of it this yelling was more like the type of yelling that I heard in a kun-fu movie that I watched a _long_ time ago. When I looked around the corner I saw that Master Splinter and the guys, or whatever else you could call four mutant turtles, were doing their training.

This surprised me…

I _liked_watching them train. I was never really the kind of person that liked watching all of those kun-fu movies, they were just the only thing that was on at the adoption center. I guess that you could think that it is kind of weird that a girl who hates those kun-fu movies is so interested in watching five people do their martial arts training.

Then my train of thought was interrupted.

"Hey Carmen what are you doing over there?" Mikey asked.

"Um, nothing." was my reply.

"Would you like to participate in our afternoon training session child." Splinter asked me.

"Sure, why not." I said as I stepped toward a small crowd of curious faces.

"Okay, now what should I do now?" I asked Splinter.

"Now, just do as I do." was his reply to me.

"Okay."

As soon as I got myself situated among the four others around me Splinter started doing some movements that I could not recognize at first. I still copied the movements along with everyone else that was here.

_Kick, left punch, right punch, kick, two steps back, and then another kick._

Once Splinter finished the kata I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"What?" I asked the curious faces.

"Are you sure that you have not done anything like this before?" Raph asked me.

"Well I took a couple self-defense classes a few weeks ago but I only went twice."

"Really, that's all?" Leo asked

"Yeah, why?"

Then Splinter spoke.

"It seems that you have a gift for the martial arts."

"Me?" I asked with a confused and unbelieving tone to my voice.

"Yes that seems to be the case." Splinter replied.

"But, I'm not good at sports or anything else like that. How- how could I be good at something that I really just learned about, like, today?!"

"I am not sure but you do have a gift my child and it would be wise to work with it and improve your skills."

"You really think that I am that good?"

"Yes, I believe so." Splinter said with a grin.

I smiled at the thought of being good at something.

"Now I think that will conclude this afternoon's training session."

"Hai!" the four turtles said.

"Hai!" I echoed with cheer.

'_I think that I would like staying here!' _I thought to myself.

Just then I heard Mike yelling, "Hey everyone Rachael I starting to come to!"

'_She's waking up!'_

* * *

Rachael's POV

Once I walked through the door I chose I saw a blinding beam of light shining at me. It was so bright I had to close my eyes and cover my face to avoid from losing my sight. After what seemed like forever the light started to fade out until it was dark once again. Through the darkness I could hear voices all around me, most of them I seemed to recognize but I really couldn't tell what they were saying or who was even there for that matter. It took a long time it seemed to finally understand what they were saying, but it only came out in fragments.

"You…. she…alright?" the first voice said.

"Yes… waking… give… air." a second voice said.

"Good… out ….for….time." the first one said.

All that I could really tell was that there were two people talking and it seemed like that they were worried about someone. Other than that everything else was masked by a cloud of fog that seemed impossible to see through.

Then a while later I could hear more voices, different voices from the last time. This time it was clearer to understand what they were saying.

"Mike go…get something…drink looks…thirsty." a voice said.

"Yeah…away." a second one said in reply.

Then I decided that I would see if I could open my eyes but they seemed to feel like bricks. So I could only open them a tiny bit but I could see light and it looked like someone was sitting next to me. I couldn't keep my eyes open so I was going to close them again but I heard a voice…

"Rach keep…eyes open…stay…here…awake."

So I tried to obey the voice's orders but sleep sounded so inviting to me right now. I still tried to keep awake though. Then I felt someone sit down next to me.

"Thought you would…thirsty…here drink."

I nodded as I felt myself being sat up in an upright position and then I felt a glass come in contact with my dry mouth.

"Kay drink…slowly now."

I nodded again as the cool liquid came pouring into my dry, hot mouth. Then once the glass was lifted away from my mouth I was set back down on my back. Then I heard some mumbling that was impossible for me to understand but then I hear a voice that I could understand, very clearly I might add.

"Rachael you can sleep now."

I nodded as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*

After sleeping for one of the deepest sleeps that I have had in such a long time it seemed to me.

Greeting me were many different people that were talking but suddenly stopped for a reason I will really never know.

"I thing that she's wakin' up now!"

"Yes it does."

Then I tried once more to open my eyes and this time to my surprise they opened very easily, they weighed like feathers this time. As my eyes were opening the light that surrounded me was blinding and it took a while for me to get used to it, but eventually I fluttered my eyes opened.

I was greeted by the most wonderful thing in the world……

people that really cared for me.

Leo, Don, Raph, Mike, Splinter, and Carmen were all standing round me with smiling faces and I couldn't help but to be happy myself, it felt good knowing that they cared for me.

"Hey, how are you doing?" I could hear Mike say to break the silence.

"Fine, just fine." I replied.

As I looked around I could see everyone smiling and I couldn't help but smile myself.

Then I thought…

'_I think that I made the right choice.'_

No, I _knew_ that I made the right choice as I looked at all of the faces around me.

I had a family now and I was happy.

I could tell that the faces that I see in front of me will be the new faces of my new life.

* * *

**Mikey: wait that's it!**

**i told you already i will be putting up one last chapter then it will be finished.**

**Mikey: oh yeah, i forgot.**

**Of course.**

**Raph: Wait, so we hafta suffer through another chapter of this i mean spare us!**

***glares at Raph* you don't have to read it! If you don't like it!**

**Raph: *walks away***

**Mikey: um, i hate to break this to you but he can't read!**

**Raph: what was that!**

**Mikey: nothing!**

**Don: please don't fight, i am sure that you can talk this through.**

**Raph: whatever, he isn't worth my time anyway.**

**Mikey: *whispers* i'm safe.**

**You know what i just realized?**

**Everyone: what?**

**Leo isn't here**

**Raph: he is most likley savin' himself.**

**What was that?!?**

**Raph: nothin'**

**it better be nothing!**

**Mikey: here we go again!**

***raph insults me and i go after him***

**Leo: please review the author would very much appreciate it.**

**Hey where did you come from?**


	14. Epilogue

**Well here is the last chapter of my story.**

**Raph: finally i wondered when you would finally finish this thing.**

***glares* you know what that is enough you are so going to pay for that!**

**Raph: Yeah what can you do.**

**You would be surprised.**

**Mikey: this is going to be good. *laughs* **

**Don: she owns nothing except her OCs and the plot**

**Get back here!**

* * *

_**A New Face**_

_Chapter 14: Epilogue_

Outside POV

It has been about two months since all those events have occurred in the lives of Carmen and Rachael. Now the two girls are living happily beneath the streets of New York City with their new family. They have started training in the ways of the ninja alongside the four turtles.

Oh, here they come now from a training session….

"Man! I'm pooped! I didn't think I would live through that." Rachael said.

"I know!" Carmen replied.

"Rachael!"

"Yeah Mike."

"You. Me. Rematch. Now."

"Are you sure you want to try and beat me!"

"Yeah, but you don't have to. Chicken."

"Please! You're the chicken!"

"Fine. Face me and we will see who the real chicken is!"

"Fine!" Rachael said as she followed Mikey to the television.

"Okay." Carmen said with confusion. "Who really cares it's just a game."

"I heard that!" both Rachael and Mikey shouted.

"Sorry!" Carmen yelled back.

"What was that about?" Raph asked Carmen.

"I really don't know and I really don't care." Carmen replied as she looked over to her right with a pout.

"Ya gonna watch them beat the snot out of each other." Raph smirked.

Carmen turned her head to face Raph, "Duh!"

"Yeah, me to."

Once the two kids got to the TV they saw that Mikey and Rachael were buried into their game.

"Come on come on!" Rachael shouted.

"Heheh! You are going down!" Mikey said.

Rachael smirked, "I don't think so." Then she pushed a button and Mikey's character fell dead.

"Oh come on that is so not fair! I want a rematch!"

"Have you ever heard the saying 'alls fair in love and war'. I. Win." Rachael said with a smirk on her face.

"No way! That's-" Mikey started to say.

"Fair. Rachael wins." Carmen said.

Rachael smiled, "I told you! I am the master of video games! YES!"

Everyone laughed.

"What?" Rachael asked.

"Nothing." everyone chorused.

"No seriously what are you laughing at?!?!?"

"Trust me you don't want to know." Carmen said.

"But-" Rachael started.

"Don't worry about it." Don said.

"Okay, fine. I'll drop it." Rachael said with a pout.

"What is everyone laughing at?" Mikey asked.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT!!!" everyone yelled.

"What?"

We now exit from a chorus of laughter from this newly-formed family. Despite all hardships that the six of them have faced in the last few months everything had its happy ending.

THE END…

or is it?

* * *

**DUM DUM DUM!**

**Sorry about that i just had to add that here!**

**Raph: *in a net hanging from the ceiling* LET ME DOWN!**

**Don't mind him. Well anyway i really think that this chapter is really corny but i really wanted to show that Carmen and Rachael have stayed with the turtles and they both are very happy there.**

**Mikey: are you forgetting something?**

**Oh yeah, sorry that i didn't put this before the story but here is a note to **tubular_turtle **about the review that she/he posted for my last chapter:**

There most likley will be a sequel to this story and Carmen and Rachael don't find it weird that visions keep happening to them because they just think that they are dreams but when i write the sequel it will explain it (just not right away!)

**Also that reminds me i have a poll on my profile that asks if you want a sequel to this or not so please vote!! =)**

**Raph: there's goin' be a sequel**

**Like i said most likley but i want to see if anyone would read it or not!**

**Raph: NOOOOOOOOOO!**

**If you don't stop yelling i won't let you down.**

**Raph: snarles**

**That won't help.**

**Mikey: you really got him up there?**

**Yep!**

**Mikey: you are my hero**

**Leo: you should really let him down you know**

**I will not let him down until he starts being nice.**

**Don: if you want to see if Raph comes down vote of ask for a sequel.**

**Raph: get me down!**

**Don: please readers before we go insane.**

**Leo: if she does write a sequel it will be called "Change"**

**Mikey: REVIEW!**

_

* * *

_


End file.
